Wintertime Record
by ayanotateyuri
Summary: The Story of Eyes That Take Revenge Against Other Eyes.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_Thought I was all washed up, huh? Nope, this is gonna be my next baby after The Hitomi Trap. This is set 3 years after Mekakucity Actors and focuses on Hiyori. This is only the first chapter out of many, so please keep your eyes peeled for more! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_"EAT SHIT, KANO!" _**

With a ripping cry, Hiyori, member number 10 of the Mekakushi Dan, hurled her weapon at the deceiver with terrifying power. The young man never stood a chance.

The snowball sailed right into Kano's face, imploding all over his forehead and sending him tumbling backwards into a snowdrift. "NO…!" he wailed loudly as he disappeared into the frozen mountain and out of sight.

Having executed her target successfully, Hiyori hopped in glee, throwing her hands up in the air and yelling out victory whoops. "Score one for the girl prodigy! See, Hibiya? THAT'S how you make a high school debut!"

Hibiya came up beside her, scowling at each snowflake that landed on him and shoving his hands even deeper into his hoodie's pockets. He was still bitter at how cold it was. "How is that your high school debut? We just finished our first semester. There's a time limit on those kinds of things, you kn-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked over face down into the snow by a speeding Seto. Although Hibiya had grown quite a bit in the last 3 years, his meager height still did not even hold a candle to the green clothed giant.

Skidding to a halt, Seto kneeled down next to snowdrift which served as Kano's tomb and started digging him out with his own hands. "SHUUYA! PLEASE HANG IN THERE! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" he bellowed in grief as he continued to scoop away snow by the boatload. Finally, Kano's frozen visage appeared, and he pulled him up into his arms.

"Kousuke… my brother… looks like this is the end for me…" Kano whispered mournfully, reaching up a hand to touch Seto's cheek. Seto grabbed the hand, warming it with his, tears streaming down his face and freezing on the ground.

"No…! No, don't talk like that, we're going to get you out of this, please don't disappear!" Seto cried out, his voice choked up and muffled by miserable sniffling. Before the tragic scene could unfold any further, a purple sneaker came down on his head from behind, pushing it down mercilessly. "Owwwwww!" He groaned, having broken character.

"Cut it out," muttered Kido Tsubomi, Danchou of the Mekakushi Dan. "Your acting is horrendous and leaves something to be desired. Get up off the ground or I'll give you both something to cry about." As soon as she removed her foot from Seto's head, they both scrambled to their feet, terrified by their sister and leader.

"J-just a joke," Kano chuckled lamely, having seemingly brought himself back from the brink of death as if by a miracle.

"Yeah, we can have fun sometimes too, right Tsubomi?" Seto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head and preparing to jump out of the way of one of Kido's famous kicks to the gut.

She replied only with a shake of her head. "Your 'fun' is causing poor Mary to overheat. Calm down the boy's love a bit, won't you?" She pointed off to the right, signaling towards a short white haired girl trying to hide her massive interest at the previous scene of two boys holding each other romantically in the falling snow, yet clearly failing. Noticing that she had been caught, she quickly wiped the drool from her mouth and kneaded at her oversized pink sweater that Momo had knit for her, looking off dejectedly to the side.

"You didn't have to stop them, Danchou-san…" Mary muttered in disappointment, puffing her cheeks out. Seeing Kido raise an eyebrow, she quickly changed her tune. "I-I-I mean, Kano and Seto, stop that please! You really shouldn't be doing such things in public, you know! You'll get us in trouble! I'll show you the error of your ways!" Nervously scooping up a pile of snow, she formed a snowball that was really anything but a ball, and chucked it weakly at the pair. It fell to the ground almost immediately. "Ah…." She said blankly, her bottom lip trembling as she tried her best not to cry at her failure. Meanwhile Seto turned his head to the side, struggling to hide his laughter, while Kano burst right into loud raucous laughter, which earned him a kick to the gut from the stony eyed Kido.

Off to the side, Hiyori shook her head at the pitiful scene, yawning and pulling Hibiya up to his feet, who had just begun to drag himself out of the snow, only to act as a meat shield against a stray snowball that had flown away from another group next to them. His purpose served, Hiyori let him go and he collapsed once more to his knees in the snow, sniffing loudly at his humiliation.

"Mary, don't cry, you're just doing it wrong! Let me show you how it's done," rang a voice from behind the snowdrift which Seto and Kano were still standing next to. With a flash of orange, Momo appeared at the peak of the snowdrift with a huge load of snow in her arms, and slid down the mountain towards them at high speed, cackling evily.

As soon as the pair realized what was about to happen, they backed away nervously from the oncoming menace. "Wait, wait Momo, no, NO NO NO-!" Despite their loud combined protests, Momo continued to approach at an alarming rate, before jumping from her slide and crashing right into the two, dumping her haul of snow right onto their faces as they fell to the ground. Once they reached the ground, Momo sprang right back up to her feet, while Seto and Kano reached up to their faces and struggled to scrape the tons of snow off of themselves, muffled cries ringing from beneath the pile. Kido surreptitiously pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the boys' resounding defeat.

"Never fear, my love, you have been avenged!" Momo called over to the Medusa, who sniffed her tears back up and barreled right into her girlfriend's arms.

"Mo-chan, they were bullying meeeeeeeeee!" Mary wailed, calling Momo by her pet name for her. She buried her face into Momo's chest, her loud crocodile tears muffled by her matching sweater, while Momo patted Mary's head and chuckled lamely with a "There there," knowing full well that this was just another excuse for Mary to stuff her face into Momo's breasts, something she was quite fond of doing.

For a moment, everything was calm. Hiyori checked her phone while Hibiya struggled to get to his feet one last time. Seto helped Kano up from the ground while Kido contemplated shoving them over again. Momo continued to "comfort" Mary, who by now was rubbing her cheek against Momo's bust and giggling childishly, not even trying to hide her motives at this point. Suddenly, Hiyori looked up from her phone. "Hey, do you hear tha-" she began before being cut short by a stampeding army approaching from behind.

"DON'T BREAK FORMATIONNNNNNNNN!" cried Ayano, her face screwed tight in heroic determination, while Shintaro wailed fearfully from his spot astride her shoulders, afraid of falling off at the speed at which she was running, and clinging tightly to a basket full of snowballs.

"YES CAPTAIN!" Haruka replied cheerfully from her side, supporting a triumphant Takane on his shoulders. She was cackling in anticipation, crossing her arms while somehow balancing her basket on Haruka's head, her makeshift cape billowing out in the wind behind her.

"T-take cover!" Hiyori called out in panic as she hooked her arms under Hibiya's and pulled him up in front of her once more, who squirmed around in terror as half a dozen snowballs hurtled in their direction.

"Wait, WAIT, y'all gotta be kidding me, NOT AGAI-" Hibiya promptly received a full payload of frozen weaponry right in the mouth, and slumped over in Hiyori's arms. Tossing aside her used up human shield, she kneeled down to form her counterattack.

The pair of human towers pressed on, chucking snowballs in every direction. Shintaro took particular pleasure in aiming right for his little sister, who had scooped up her bite sized girlfriend to protect her with her body, the both of them squealing loudly as chunks of snow rained down around them. Meanwhile, Takane hurled her ammo at Seto, who was soaked to the bone because of all the snow he'd had to endure up until now. He cried in dismay as more and more frozen terror pelted him from every direction.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the snowdrift. Takane took aim at once, ready to terrorize anyone who got in their way at this point. As Haruka and Takane continued towards the unknown person, they began to make out the silhouette's features, and immediately stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they recognized who it was. There, waving innocently at the pair, was another Haruka.

"Huh?" The two yelped in unison, caught off guard by the doppelganger. Takane was then struck in the forehead by a perfectly shaped snowball, thrown from places unknown. "W-wait, fuck!" Takane cried as she leaned backwards with the force of the projectile, clutching at her face.

"Takane, Takane, I'm losing my balance…!" Haruka cried from underneath her, stepping uncertainly as Takane's weight bore harshly to the left, and finally the tower collapsed, Haruka landing on his rear and Takane landing in his lap. A short distance away, the Haruka melted into Kano, and Kido appeared out of thin air, brushing snow off her mittens and high fiving the deceiver.

Meanwhile, team ShinAya was heading back around for another airstrike on Momo and Mary. Perking up at the sight of Takane and Haruka falling to the ground, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "BRAVO TWO DOWN! BRAVO TWO DOWN! THEY WILL BE MISSED! SHINTARO WE'RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!" she called out, employing defensive maneuvers by zig zagging across the snowy field.

"AYANO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY DID YOU LET GO OF ME? I'M GONNA-" Before he could finish telling Ayano that he was about to fall off of her shoulders, he fell off of her shoulders. He tumbled backwards into the snow, smacking his head roughly against the ground, which in no way helped how dizzy he already was from enduring the red scarved hero's defensive maneuvers. Meanwhile, Ayano reached up to grab onto Shintaro's legs again, only realizing that he'd fallen off when her hands grasped at nothing but air.

"S-SHINTARO, NO, GET UP-" She too, fell to the ground, receiving a mouth full of snowball from Hiyori's counterattack. Her arms spread wide as if crucified to the snowy field, Ayano looked up weakly at the sky. "B…Bravo One… down…." She wheezed breathily.

As she said this, Hiyori walked up to her downed target, her face blocking out Ayano's view of the pure white sky. "All Tangoes eliminated," Hiyori mocked smugly. "Looks like your mission has failed, Hero." Pointing her index finger and thumb at Ayano in the shape of a gun, she made a "Bang!" noise, and Ayano's face fell to the side, her eyes closed and her tongue lolling out of her mouth in fake death. Satisfied by her work, Hiyori nodded to herself and took a seat on Ayano's stomach, checking her phone once more.

"BWAHHHH, NO, HIYORI PLEASE, YOU'RE TOO BIG-" Ayano squirmed and struggled under Hiyori's weight, pushing at her and half laughing, half crying at the exertion. Puberty had been kind to Hiyori; at 15 years old, she was already Shintaro's height. Hiyori ignored the hero and continued to check her phone nonchalantly.

_Ayano Tateyama, Age 21, Member Zero. Power: Favoring Eyes._

Kido, Seto, and Kano walked up to the spectacle, giggling at the sight of their helpless big sister.

"My, Onee-Chan, I thought you were strong!" Kido mocked, covering her mouth as she laughed harder

_Tsubomi Kido, Age 19, Member One. Power: Concealing Eyes._

"Perhaps Nee-Chan is getting weak in her old age? We need to start looking for retiring homes!" Seto continued, squatting near Ayano as he laughed as well.

_Kousuke Seto, Age 19, Member Two. Power: Stealing Eyes._

"Don't worry, Aya-Nee! I won't let them cart you away! Let me get you a wheelchair!" Kano added, leaning against Seto and joining in the laughter.

_Shuuya Kano, Age 19, Member Three: Deceiving Eyes._

Momo came up from the side, still carrying Mary from when she was protecting her from the snow barrage. Caught in a lover's stare with Momo, she reached up to kiss the idol, before suddenly taking notice of the scene beside them.

"Ayano-chan and Hiyori-chan?" Mary wondered out loud, interrupting the kiss while Momo was left hanging. "Could this be… Girl's Love?" She scrunched up her face, pondering for a moment. "No, not as nice as Boy's Love, I'm afraid," she admitted, shrugging and reaching back up to Momo's lips.

_Mary Kozakura, Age 143, Member Four. Power: Eye Contact._

Momo, however, shook her head in annoyance and dropped Mary into the snow before she could accept the kiss. "What do you mean, Girl's Love is not as nice?" Momo asked with indignation in her voice. "What do you think WE have, idiot?" Looking down at her girlfriend, she found Mary's eyes tearing up, her face a picture of utter betrayal. She fell quickly to her knees, scooping the Medusa back up and covering her in kisses and apologies.

_Momo Kisaragi, Age 19, Member Five. Power: Captivating Eyes._

Takane and Haruka were next, having finally recovered from their nasty fall and leaning on each other for support as they limped up to where everyone was gathered around Ayano. Looking over grumpily at the group, she extracted herself from Haruka's arm and sat down right next to Hiyori on Ayano's belly.

"o-OOF, TAKANE NOT YOU TOO, PLEASE-"

"Hush, 'Captain'," Takane chastised. "You should take responsibility for your team's defeat, after all." Ayano wailed loudly as the group laughed once more.

_Takane Enomoto, Age 22, Member Six. Power: Opening Eyes._

Shintaro held his head in pain, a headache having crept up on him after all the trauma he had been forced to endure. "Ayano… um… I think we fucked up," he admitted.

"NO, REALLY? I AM DYING FOR YOUR SINS RIGHT NOW, MISTER!" the hero replied, wheezing at the weight of both girls crushing her.

_Shintaro Kisaragi, Age 21, Member Seven. Power: Recording Eyes._

Hibiya walked up to the pair sitting on Ayano, just as soaked as Seto after his meat shield escapades. "Erm, Hiyori, I think you're hurting Ayano-san, maybe you should get off," he murmured, concern in his voice.

_Hibiya Amamiya, Age 15, Member Eight. Power: Focusing Eyes._

Hiyori didn't even bother to look up from her phone. "Don't tell me what to do," she replied in a monotone. To further her point, she leaned a hand down onto Ayano, increasing the weight on her even more and earning another loud "BWAAAAH" from the woman.

Hiyori's selfishness pissed him off. "Hiyori, I mean it, stop being so rude!" he continued, stomping over to the girl and trying to pull her off of Ayano. Hiyori quickly knocked him over with her elbow, standing up in anger.

"DON'T touch me, you pervert!" she raged at him, running and hiding behind Haruka.

"P-pervert? Wait, no I was just trying to get you off Ayano!" Hibiya wailed, his face burning bright red, punctuated to a constant stream of "Gross!" and "Liar!" from Hiyori.

"Please stop fighting you two… ceasefire please, let's be nice…" Haruka urged calmly, trying to step away from the conflict, but unable to separate Hiyori from behind him.

_Haruka Kokonose, Age 22, Member Nine. Power: Awakening Eyes._

"Go die!" Hiyori finally screamed at the boy, before running away from the field and in the direction of the Mekakushi Dan's hideout where she lived.

There was a pause of silence in the field as everyone pretended not to notice the crestfallen teenage boy.

"Time to go home, everyone, before we get sick," Kido finally called out. Although Ayano the founding leader was back in this reality, everyone still listened to Kido's orders, herself included.

With a murmur of approval, those on the ground picked themselves up and everyone followed Hiyori's hastily retreating form towards the hideout.

Hiyori continued to stomp off, her face red with shame. She knew how stupid she was being, and that Hibiya was right in that she should be more courteous towards Ayano, but her pride kept her from ever agreeing with the boy. In the end, all she had done was ruin everyone's fun time. Still, she would never admit that to herself.

_Stupid Hibiya. He fucks everything up. What's the point of Hibiya. What a dumbass, _she thought to herself angrily. _I wish he would just disappear._

Suddenly, she felt an immense drop in her stomach, as if terror and dread was the only thing she could feel anymore. A slithering sensation filled her chest, and her eyes widened and flashed red as she clutched her head and heard a voice ringing in her ears.

**Oh my. What a delicious wish. Don't worry, my dear. It'll be a cinch for me to fulfill it!**

_Hiyori Asahina, Age 15, Member Ten. _

_Power: Clearing Eyes._


End file.
